This invention relates to electrocoating machines and is particularly concerned with machines for applying a repair coat to easy-open can ends. It is well known that ends for use with food and beverage cans, pet food cans and the like must be coated to protect the ends from environmental product attack. The sheet material from which can ends are made is supplied to the can fabricator with an appropriate organic resinous coating. However, formation of the end and attachment of the easy-open tab may expose raw, uncoated edges and other discontinuities in the coating, such as scratches and score lines. Consequently, the finished ends are given a repair coat to ensure complete coverage of the coating. An electrocoater of this general character is shown in Kossman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,153, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. The present invention furthers the development of the Kossman electrocoater by increasing the number of lanes of ends passing through the machine and enhancing floor space utilization.